Adventures In Mentoring
by NewNickyCage
Summary: If the Quarter Quell had been different, how would your favorite characters mentor and interact with other victors? Katniss and Peeta have to keep up their star crossed lover routine, and Finnick and Johanna help them adjust to life as Victors.
1. Chapter 1

"To remind the districts how many were orphaned during the Rebellion, every losing tribute's parents will be executed"

Katniss gagged when she heard the announcement. Now, not only would she be responsible for the death of 2 children, she would also be responsible for the killing of their parents and orphaning of their siblings.

**6 MONTHS LATER**

Finnick sat on the stage as a name was pulled out of a large bowl. As usual in district 4, an overly enthusiastic volunteer ran screaming to the escort. He was disgusted that anyone would willingly risk their families lives. For what? Prostitution? Murder? Oh that's right, _honor_. Sure Finnick was a volunteer himself, but he didn't know what was in store for victors. He was dreading the day he would arrive in the Capitol. **Finnick hoped** his tribute wouldn't have the same fate as him.

**• • • • • • • • • • •**

Johanna picked at her cuticles while she waited to see which pair of children were next for death row. She knew her thoughts sounded terrible, but since she was the only female victor from 7, this had become a once a year routine for her. A girls name was called, and a 12 year old girl walked calmly to the stage. It was weird. She strided to the stage like she had been called to answer a question in class. Like the fact she and her parents would undoubtedly die had completely slipped her mind.

When the boy was called, she caught his name. Oakley. Of course he was named after a tree. Like his female counterpart, he was also 12. That made the body count 2, 6 if you counted their parents. Upon closer inspection, she saw the two children appeared to know each other. **Johanna hoped** their deaths would be quick.

**• • • • • • • • • • •**

Peeta stared sadly at the grey-eyed seventeen-year-olds shaking hands on stage. They looked like they knew they had no chance of survival, but he had looked that exact same way last year, and he had survived the Games. He could easily give them a pep talk. To his left, he saw Katniss clench her fists, a habit that only came to light when she was nervous. He reached over and held her hand, and whispered to her, "What do you think?"

"I think they might have a chance".

**Peeta hoped** she was right.

**• • • • • • • • • • •**

**Finnick** sat awkwardly next to his tribute as the watched the reaping tapes. The boy, whose name he preferred not to learn, had the usual district 4 look: swimmers build, tan skin, sea colored eyes, bronze hair. Finnick knew exactly what would happen to this young man if he won. But was it worse than both your parents dying if you lose?

As he watched the tapes, he noticed the Careers were more menacing looking than usual, after all, it takes a lot of confidence to risk the lives of your family. In fact, all the tributes looked especially determined; everyone had something huge to fight for.

He also noted all the tributes looked about 16 or older, except Johanna's, who were 12. Life had never been good to her: Johanna's dad had died when she was 7, she was reaped at 15, followed the same victor path as Finnick, but still Snow had killed her mother, leaving just Johanna and her older sister, and she had mentored every year, but never brought a child home alive. This year would probably be no different. Blight, who was like a father to Johanna, was too ill to mentor the 75th games, leaving her to mentor 2 children alone. The odds were _never_ in her favor.

**• • • • • • • • • • •**

"Do you two have a plan?" **Johanna** tried her hardest to sound like she thought they had a chance, but they were 4 years younger than their competition.

"I guess make it as long as possible. Then die." The little girl, whose name was Natalie, casually informed her. The two children had the usual brown district 7 hair and Oakley had brown eyes, while Natalie had almost metallic blue eyes, both usual for 7s.

"What about your erm... Families?" She understood them accepting their death, but not their parents'.

"She's an orphan, and my parents are headed straight to Hell" Johanna laughed slightly at the boy's answer. It was something only she could understand, being so bad off that even the worst possible outcome did not effect you. Little did they know winning was much worse than losing.

**• • • • • • • • • • •**

"Do you have any skills? What do you think of the competition?" **Katniss**'s tributes weren't as pathetic as 12s usually were, and she was pretty pleased. Still, she did dread that at least one of them was leaving in a box.

"I can't use weapons, but I'm really resourceful. I want to win for my family. I really think I can do this," The girl, Haden, replied enthusiastically. Katniss decided Haden could use the same angle she had, minus the star-crossed-lovers part.

Peeta had really hit it off with the boy, and they were already acting like best friends. Katniss wondered how he could be so social while he was such the opposite.

**• • • • • • • • • • •**

"Hey Star Crossed Lovers," Finnick said with a wink, and pressed the 'lobby' button on the elevator him, Johanna, Katniss, and Peeta were in. Since they had won, the Star Crossed Lovers had made great friends with the Sex God and the Girl Who Tricked Them All.

"You guys wanna meet up later? Our tributes are already asleep," Peeta offered warmly. Johanna and Finnick exchanged a questioning look.

"I have... Plans" Johanna said and pulled out a Tiffany blue envelope, a mix of shame and regret showing on her face.

"It's okay, so do I," Finnick said, and patted her back in an 'I feel you' sort of way, "What about you two? Any envelopes?" He asked the lovebirds.

"What do the envelopes do? Me and Peeta have never gotten one." Katniss asked as they stepped out of the elevator. She was very curious about these things she had seen everyone getting, and wondered what exactly they did.

Everyone in the room they had entered stared at her with looks full of hate, disgust, jealousy, and shock. Cashmere, Gloss, and Enobaria were holding the blue slips, and all turned away to whisper with each other. A few people murmured things like 'lucky' and 'of course'.

Katniss didn't know what she had done wrong, but she could tell by the look Peeta gave everyone that he had. He led her back to the elevator, and told her that people would tell her about the envelopes when she gained their full trust.

_Thanks to this, that'll probably be never,_ Katniss thought grimly.

**I'm pretty new to writing fanfics so I apologize if this sucks. Review please xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

Johanna and Finnick sat at a table near the two way mirror looking into the training center. They were both sipping their usual morning Capitol drink, coffee mixed with vodka. Johanna rubbed the back of her upper neck,"Creepo last night was a hair puller," she said with a groan.

"Game maker, right?" Cashmere asked as she entered the lounge, "Had him before. Good sponsor money," while this discussion would be severely abnormal anywhere else or with anyone else, Finnick, Cashmere, and Johanna all knew the the 'victor's secret', so this was casual talk. After all, what else were people who _won_ a fight to the death supposed to talk about? The weather?

Gloss strolled into the lounge, and the conversation quickly changed subjects. Cashmere and her brother both knew what the other had to endure in the Capitol, they had asked each other once a few years ago. That's why Gloss had volunteered. To understand why his sister was in so much emotional pain. Now they both worked in Snow's 'business' under the threat each sibling would have twice the clients if one declined. Still, Cashmere did not want to hear Gloss discuss the sick Capitol women, and visa versa.

"So what do you think of the newest additions?" Gloss asked the group while they all watched the girl from 4 struggle on the obstacle course.

"Snow sure is pushing the 'in love' thing if neither of 'em have gotten envelopes yet," Johanna said as the girl fell off the course.

"And Katniss doesn't even know what they're for," Cashmere added unhappily while the tributes from 1 began to mock the girl who had fallen, who now had a splint on her arm.

"I told Peeta. I feel like Katniss would freak out if she knew," Finnick commentated as everyone took note of the tributes from 7 holding what looked like a handle off of the obstacle course and laughing.

Beetee and Wiress walked in, one of them scribbling something into a notebook while adjusting his glasses. It took the two of them a while to realize there were other people in the room. They were kind of crazy, but none of the victors were sane, after all.

"Nuts, Volts, want some coffee?" Johanna said, gesturing to the machine, mostly to alleviate the awkwardness of the whole 'I had an entire conversation with myself because I thought I was alone' that Beetee had caused.

"No thank you, Johanna. I have something very interesting to tell everyone though," he said, circling something in his notebook.

"What is it?" Katniss has seemingly appeared out of thin air, Peeta nowhere in sight. Her unexpected entrance had scared the room full of Victors, who were now all clutching silverware in defensive stances, including Nuts and Volts.

"Katniss, you startled us. Please make yourself known before you speak next time," Beetee asked in his always-polite voice, "and I forgot what it was. I'll remember later". Everyone but Katniss knew his memory was damn fine, and that this was classified information.

• • • • • • • • • • • •

"Who do you thinks going to win?" Peeta asked everyone while they began to sit down for lunch.

"The Odds for Gloss's kids are pretty good. Maybe him." Katniss was trying to imagine the children she saw earlier slaying each other the way she had this time last yer.

"Yeah Mercedes is a pretty good competitor. But Odds don't mean shit. You know once your in the arena everything changes" Gloss said, approaching their table.

"Yeah. I had a boy one year who was the best the academy had ever seen. Trained him myself." Brutus joined in, supporting Gloss's statement, "Died 50 seconds in. Tripped and stabbed himself with his sword."

"Not gonna lie. I laughed pretty hard at that one," Johanna laughed a little while she spoke, remembering the large hulk-like boy who had impaled himself.

"Least no one from 2 has ever fallen off the pedestal and died before the game even _started_," Enobaria came to her District mate's defense. These 'arguments' happened all the time and did no harm, and were usually just playful teasing.

An Avox walked in, holding a silver envelope, not Tiffany blue, like most envelopes were. This one was a shiny, metallic, silver. It had 'Congratulations' written in gold cursive. Katniss opened it and read the gold font on the small place card.

"Well what does it say?" Cashmere asked urgently.

"It's a wedding invitation," Katniss was still trying to piece this together.

"For who?!" The entire room asked.

"Me."

**TADA**


	3. Chapter 3

**hello readers. here is a new chapter.**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**Finnick** was getting back late from a post-interviews client when he heard something coming from the roof. He quietly snuck up the stairs, and saw the girl from 6, whose interview he recalled not going very well, sitting on a bench and crying. He knew she wasn't his tribute, but approached her anyways.

"Are you ok?" He whispered.

"No. I'm about to die," She managed between sobs, "aren't I?"

"I think you have a chance. And I doubt many will die after your games," he figured that since she would not live past 2 weeks from now, he could give her the hope for the future Beetee's plan had given him.

"What does that mean?" She looked up at him, eyes big.

"It means things can change"

She was quiet for a moment then, "Do you promise I won't die?"

He thought for a minute, "I promise"

In the dark she couldn't see his fingers were crossed.

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

The mentor room was so still you could hear a pen, no, a hair, drop. **Katniss** was tightly squeezing Peeta's hand as the countdown began. The arena reminded her of a snowglobe she had gotten Prim in the Capitol. It was a forest, with everything dusted in snow. Upon looking more closely, she saw there was a distinct line where the snow ended and a desert began. _55 seconds._

She located the tributes from 12. The girl, Ashlynn, was between the tributes from 2. Katniss doubted her survival. The boy was next to the girl from 7 and the boy from 5. He could probably escape the bloodbath if he ran fast enough._ 44 seconds_.

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

**Johanna** looked at the snow and knew the tributes would have to rely on sponsors and cornucopia supples to stay warm. Her tributes got more sponsors than she was expecting, using the 'cute' angle. _33 seconds_.

The tributes' outfits were spandex pants and top, with large fleece jackets. She supposed it was so they could stay warm or cold, depending on where in the arena they were._ 22 seconds_.

**_• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •_**

**Finnick** watched his tribute exchange glances with members of his alliance, as well as calculating the competition and the arena. His eyes briefly drifted to the girl from 6, who was next to Johanna's girl, who took an unusually large deep breath._ 11 seconds_.

_10 _Everyone prepared to run

_09_

_08 _The Mentor Room tensed up

_07_

_06 _The girl from 7 opened her mouth

_05_

_04 _She screamed.

It was so high pitched, so ear curdling, that the 12 boy was startled and fell of his pedestal. Blown to bits. The girl from 6 kneeled to cover her ears, which set off the mines. Surprisingly, she had barely survived the explosion. Her last action before she died was reaching over and pulling the girl from 11 off her pedestal by her foot. They both died from the explosives._ 1 second_.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let the 75th annual hunger games BEGIN!" But the snow was already stained red.

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

The Bloodbath began. The boy from two leaped onto Ashlynn(12) and bent her head towards her spine until it cracked. Mercedes(1) gauged the boy from 7's eye out with his thumb, leaving the boy to crawl into the desert, bleeding. Marie(2) swung a sword and beheaded the boy from 5. Coral(4) took out both tributes from 9 with his spear. The girl from 4 stabbed the boy from 11 in the throat, then Diamond(1) snuck up and bashed her head in with a club. Everyone guessed she was out of the alliance. The pair from one teamed up to trip their competitors and kick their heads, killing the girl from 11 and the boys from 3 and 6.

The remaining careers gathered the supplies while the canons went off. 12 children had died in the Bloodbath.

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

"Wow Caeser, that's been one of the bloodiest starts yet!" Seneca Crane, who had been demoted to commentator after the berry stunt, exclaimed.

"Keep in mind that little Natalie killed 3 before the games even started," Caesar added, "It sure was clever of her to do that".

"It looks like the tributes are settling down. I wonder what tricks Plutarch has thought of for this arena" Seneca said resentfully.

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

**Katniss** was walking out of the Mentoring room in shock when Finnick stopped her.

"I know she won't admit it, but Johanna's having a hard time mentoring alone. Would you mind staying with her? It would mean the world to me".

Katniss sighed and sat in what she assumed was Blight's old chair. Johanna gave her a grateful look, and turned to the screen. A list of the remaining tributes and their kills popped up, listed from most to least victims.

NATALIE, 7; KILL COUNT: 3

MERCEDES, 1; KILL COUNT:2

DIAMOND, 1 ; KILL COUNT: 2

CORAL, 4; KILL COUNT: 2

ANTHONY, 2; KILL COUNT: 1

MARIE, 2; KILL COUNT: 1

TAYLOR, 5; KILL COUNT: 0

OAKLEY, 7; KILL COUNT: 0

ANNA, 8; KILL COUNT: 0

DARREN, 8; KILL COUNT: 0

FORREST, 10; KILL COUNT: 0

CASSANDRA, 10; KILL COUNT: 0

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

It was now 1 AM in the mentoring room, but the sun was barely setting in the arena. The tributes had by now discovered that the desert was in fact, cold, and the forest hot. **Katniss** saw something and nudged Johanna awake.

Natalie was wandering through the desert, calling for her district partner, who was shown on another screen bleeding out next to a cactus. She finally found him, siting in a hunched postion, holding his empty eye socket, barely breathing. Katniss checked his stats and saw his heart was only a minute or two from stopping.

She finally found him, but it was much too late. Natalie begged the boy not to die, entire body shaking with sobs. Katniss immediately thought of Rue, and how she had died at the same age this boy was going to. Unless-

"Johanna! Send him medicine! They got tons of sponsors from the Screaming!" Katniss urged the 21 year old.

"It's a lost cause. Besides, she could use a little motivation, something to avenge," Johanna stayed emotionless while the young boy died, canon going off from an unknown location. His district partner stared at his body for a moment or two, then sprinted away as the hovercraft came to collect the boy that was alive this time yesterday.

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

**Finnick** watched as his tribute tried to strike up a conversation with the other careers, but they were more interested in arguing over food rations.

"Shh. I heard something" Diamond spoke. The group grew silent and listened to what sounded like footsteps. They followed the sound into the snow capped forest, and readied their weapons.

"We know you're there," Coral said, "Now come and fight us like a real tribute".

The person in he bushes moved forward, and Marie stepped up closer. "I'll get this one," she said with a sneer.

"You just want to raise your kill count" Mercedes huffed.

The person growled, and stepped out of the bushes. Except this was no person. This was a large white bear, with beady red eyes and a blood stain on its mouth. It must have been a mutt, because it was at least 7 feet tall and 650 pounds, with razor sharp teeth the size of small knives.

Everyone turned an ran away, but Marie was the closest to the creature, and it grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Help!" She screeched, "Don't let me die! Please!" She continued to beg while the bear began to eat her alive, but her allies were long gone.

Rather than have this animal kill its prey then eat it, the game makers had their creation start at the feet, and eat its way up. Finnick had to look away, and turned down the volume of his monitor to avoid hearing the agony of the eighteen-year-old as her leg disconnected from her body. He looked to Enobaria to see what she thought of this, but could not see past Brutus to her face.

After what seemed like hours, the girls misery ended and her cannon sounded. A few moments later, the faces of the dead appeared in the sky, showing 14 children. That left 10, meaning his tribute had a 10% chance of going home. He also thought for a moment of the 28 parents who were probably being lined up and shot in front of their district, including the girl from 4's.

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

"I'm starting to get the feeling these games won't last very long. My money's on Mercedes" Caesar said enthusiastically.

"Plutarch probably doesn't have too many ideas for his first year designing," Seneca's voice had a small amount of hatred as he spoke, then changed his tone back to normal, "You can't count out Coral. He certainly has the looks of a Victor".

"We'll I'm sure these games will sure be interesting, with everyone fighting so hard for their loved ones."

**•**

**•**

**•**

**hope you liked it:) PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! And who do you want to/think will win? I can't decide, but I'm pretty sad I killed off Marie bc she had a cool name**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: please note that whoever's name is in bold is their perspective. Sorry if this is too long:)**

**•**

**•**

**•**

It was now Day 3, and there had been no more deaths after Marie, but for a very interesting reason. For the past 56 hours, Natalie had been stalking Forrest, the boy from 10. She had not slept, and barely eaten, because Johanna had been sending her very expensive energy supplements that allowed her to go days without sleeping. Her only supplies were a handmade club, a small knife, an empty canister, her remaining energy tablets, and a notebook filled with all the information she had discovered on Forrest's strengths and weaknesses while following him throughout the desert. The entire mentoring room was tense, as it was obvious the girl was going to attack him within the next two hours. Everyone was curious exactly what her plan to take him out was, as she probably could not take the 16 year old with her bare hands.

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

"Wow Caesar, I really want to know exactly how this is going to play out! The entire time she's been doing this, she's been very careful to leave footprints! It's like she _wants_ him to know that he's being followed!" Seneca was trying a little too hard to be cheery.

"What I really want to know is why a tribute from 7 is staying in the desert when there are plenty of trees in the nearby forest, it seems like the obvious place to go," Caesar said smoothly, fixing his flame red hair.

"I think that's exactly why. She knows no one would look for her there. She's definitely a strong competitor. Wouldn't it be so funny if Plutarch's arena was simple enough for a little girl to escape?" Seneca took delight in what a slap in the face a twelve year old victor would be to Plutarch.

"Don't forget how strong the Careers are. What's this? It looks like Natalie has found the island!" Caesar tried to keep Seneca from dissing his replacement.

"But from what I know, that isn't water it's surrounded by. It's Chloroform" the cameras zoomed into the girl and the lake of poison.

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

**Johanna** watched the monitor as the girl stared awestruck at the island. It was filled with everything a tribute could need in the Games: food, water, medicine, weapons, and so much more. She wished there was a way to tell Natalie that she could not swim across the lake, but knew there was not.

"Haymitch used to send me gifts with messages inside them. Like the stew was to tell us to be in love," Katniss had seemingly read Johanna's mind.

She thought for a moment, then sent the girl a pair of rubber gloves. They were cheap, and would tell her 'don't touch the water'. The silver parachute fell in the girls lap, and she opened it gingerly. She looked at the gloves, then the water, and slowly walked towards the lake, muttering "a boat would be nice". Another parachute fell, this one containing a rope, and a note reading 'no'.

Natalie approached the water slowly, then bent down and gave a cautious sniff. It made her cough slightly, so she used the knife to cut off part of her shirt and tie it around her face, and put on the gloves. Natalie opened the empty water canister, then got as close to the "water" as she could and filled it up. She then turned around and followed her own footsteps to where Forrest was walking.

It took everyone a few moments to figure out what she was doing before one of the mentors exclaimed "She's going to knock him out with it!"

The girl picked up her pace slightly, now within 15 yards of the boy. She was so light he still could not hear her as she became only 10 yards away.

"RUN Forrest! Run! She's going to kill you!" His mentor screeched, banging on the desk. He did not hear Natalie anywhere behind him, and continued walking to where he and his partner were camped out.

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

**Forrest** was trying to get back to Cassandra and tell her they needed to leave. He was now positive someone was trailing him, he had seen their footprints, heard them breathing. Almost on cue, a voice spoke behind him."Hey!"

He whipped around, holding his knife, and saw the girl from 7 two feet away from him.

He raised his knife to kill her, but something splashed onto his face. He thought his eyes were melting, he could feel the skin peel of his face. He tried to swallow, but his throat was also burning. He fell to the floor and began to choke, blind as to where the girl was.

_Thwack_! Something hit him the side. _Thwack_! His arm. _Thwack_! His leg broke like a stick. He was now completely blind, and could only feel the blood as it poured out of him and made a puddle around his body.

_Thwack! _His head was throbbing. He could feel himself dying. He always thought his death would be peaceful, not blinded as a twelve year old girl beat him with an unknown weapon. He was not at peace. He was in pain, and he was terrified.

His last thought was of his little sister, who would soon be orphaned.

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

**Katniss** watched in horror while Natalie picked through her victim's backpack. While she had at one point reminded her of Rue, Katniss was now positive that this was no innocent little girl. As if clubbing a boy to death wasn't enough, she now began to search for the boy's ally to presumably kill her also.

The phone next to Katniss rang. Hesitantly, she picked it up.

"Hello?" She called.

"Hey Sweetheart. I have some things to tell you," Haymitch was calling from district 12 off his house phone.

"What is it? How did you know I was with Johanna?"

"Peeta directed my call. Anyways, they've arrested the tributes' parents." Haymitch informed her.

"So they're not going to kill them?" Katniss was relieved. Maybe the Capitol was finally going to do something about the inhumane treatment of the districts.

"The Victory Tour is happening earlier this year. They're going to kill them on the stage after the Victor talks," Haymitch was trying to warn her so she didn't have to learn this when she watched it happen.

"Haymitch, that's terrible!" Katniss could not control her anger. Killing them in front of the entire district was disgusting.

"So is pouring chloroform in someone's drinking water. Look at the Games," Haymitch watched while the drinker began to choke and sputter, "also, your wedding is one week after the Victor's Ball, so don't piss anyone off".

The faces of the dead appeared in the sky a few hours later, showing 2 dead, leaving 8 alive.

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

_DAY 5 of the 75th Hunger Games_

**Finnick** watched his tribute, who was on night guard, creep toward where Diamond slept, spear in hand. Coral double checked everyone was sleeping, then silently raised his arm and threw the spear into the center of her chest. He then grabbed the backpack he had already prepared full of supplies and food, and ran off before her cannon would sound.

Diamond made a sputtering noise, and the rest of the alliance, which was now only 2 people, woke up and looked at the speared, slightly twitching body. They then looked around for Coral, but he was already deep in the forest, far away from them. The boy from two, Anthony, took one look at Mercedes and sprinted away faster than anyone knew was possible.

Mercedes bent down to his dying ally. He began to whisper softly to her, most likely begging her to stay with him.

Rather than watch Mercedes's misery, Finnick looked to see where Coral was. He had managed to climb a tree, and was looking to see where the other tributes were hiding, as the Career pack had not yet killed anyone.

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

_DAY 7 of the 75th Hunger Games_

**Mercedes** was out looking for Coral when he saw a fresh pair of footprints in the snow, then drew his sword and followed them excitedly. Rather than Coral, he found the boy from 8. The boy's only weapon was an axe, and if Mercedes was correct, a person from district 8 would have no clue how to use one.

The boy, Darren, raised his weapon, ready to attack. Mercedes swung his sword and cut off his hand. Darren looked at his spurting arm and cried out in pain. Mercedes swung again, cutting off his other hand.

It was now clear that he wanted to give the audience a good show, and sliced the back of his victims calf. He continued to make shallow cuts throughout the boy's torso for around 30 minutes before his body went into shock, and Mercedes quickly slit his throat and walked away, not even bothering to collect the axe or food. He laughed maniacally while the canon of his kill went of. He was going to make Diamond proud if it was the last thing he ever did. Also, he had another motive: to avenge his sister's death. She had died at the hands of Finnick Odair, and he was _not_ going to leave the arena without killing the boy from 4.

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

**Cashmere** tucked a stray blond tendril behind her ear, and tried to keep up with Beetee's lecture on how exactly music chips work, but she could not understand how you can fit so many songs into something the size of a flake of glitter. She looked around to see if anyone else understood. Brutus was nodding along enthusiastically, but she could tell he was as clueless as her. Other than that, the only person not staring blankly at Beetee was Wiress. It puzzled Cashmere that Nuts could understand so many complicated science terms, but not keep up with basic small talk.

"I don't think he took Diamond's death well," Gloss tried meekly to defend Mercedes's actions. Everyone nodded in understanding, lots went crazy when their district partner died.

It was a tradition that on the 7th night of every games, everyone mentoring had a dinner, even if your tribute wasn't alive. It brought a nice sense of togetherness to the lonely victors.

"So Katniss, Peeta, how come Enobaria got a wedding invitation before me? I thought we were friends," Johanna teased playfully.

"But I'm Peeta's best friend," Enobaria replied jokingly, "and Groom gets first pick".

"Peeta, I thought I was your best friend," Finnick mocked disappointment, "You said I was Finn-tastic".

"Back to the wedding," Katniss spoke loudly, "it's happening a week after the Victor's Ball, whenever that is."

"Who will be the victor, anyways?" Cecielia asked, "My tribute's starting to starve. I'm not sure how much longer she'll make it. Johanna, your girl reminds me a lot of my daughter. I really hope she doesn't leave in a lot of pain".

Cashmere stared unhappily at her plate. She liked, Cecelia, she really did, but she would be lying if she said she had never longed to have children like Cecelia. Cashmere allowed herself only 30 seconds to fantasize about having a 12 year old daughter, whose hair she could braid and who would love her no many people she had killed, she wouldn't care that Cashmere had done so many sick things under Snow's order. Her brief daydream came to a hault with her imaginary daughter getting reaped, with no volunteers. Cashmere couldn't be happy even her dreams.

She often wondered if any other victors had the same fantasies she did. While the idea of your child dying in the games was horrible, Cashmere envied Cecelia and her adoring children, and couldn't wait until her 40th birthday, when Snow deemed it ok for Victors to have kids. Cecelia found out she was pregnant prior to her games, and Snow didn't want to use her after she had given birth. Cashmere tried to picture others like Finnick, Johanna, and even Gloss with children of their own. She knew Johanna had a niece, and Enobaria was almost 30, the age Snow stopped using you in his 'business'.

One time, a few years ago, Cecelia had let her feel her belly while she was pregnant with her 3rd child. It was at that moment, that the unborn child kicked, as if it knew she was there, that Cashmere was certain she wanted children of her own. She started working with the 12 and unders at the training center, and volunteered at the District 1 children's home 4 times a week.

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

_DAY 8 of The 75th Hunger Games_

**Finnick** watched apprehensively as Natalie led Mercedes toward Coral. He had to hand it to the girl, it was smart to have the competition take each other out, knowing she couldn't take on either of the large males.

Coral was nearing the other lake, located in the snowy forest. He turned around and saw Mercedes, who jumped on him, and pulled out a long, curved blade. Coral tried his hardest to get out from underneath the brute, but it was no use.

Mercedes began to speak, "Don't worry 4, this will only hurt a lot. It's about time 4 gets the pain they deserve. 10 years ago to this day, my sister was killed by your kind, and I'm going to make sure you pay for what your people did to her."

Finnick thought for a moment. 10 years ago was the 65th games, _his_ _games_. He remembered that he had, in fact killed the girl from one, but he didn't remember her looking anything like this boy. Was it possible he could have forgotten one of the girls he had killed's face? No, he remembered now, she had blonde hair and green eyes, her name was Bentley. He had killed her first when the career pack broke up, his trident going into her gut. He didn't even look back as he walked away from her, bleeding into her sleeping bag.

Finnick broke out of his flashback and saw that Coral had gotten away from Mercedes by stabbing him in the side and was running towards the lake. Mercedes seemed almost unharmed from the fight and was relentlessly pursuing Coral. If the lake had been full of water, this situation would have been to his advantage, but like the other lake, it was filled with pure chloroform.

Mercedes was only 3 feet away from Coral now. Being from 4, Coral dived into the lake to escape his pursuer. Mercedes stopped in his tracks since he couldn't swim. Finnick watched in horror as Coral surfaced, screaming in pain. He thrashed for about a minute before he gave out and his cannon went off.

Finnick sighed and left to go watch on the big screen with the rest of the mentors, preparing for the Grand Finale that happened when it came to the final five. Secretly, Finnick hoped Mercedes would not make it. He did not want to have to confront the boy whose spirit he had crushed so many years ago, but Mercedes was the strongest competitor. Finnick pushed that out of mind while the screen switched to Cecelia's girl trying desperately to find food.

**•**

**•**

**•**

**Should Mercedes or Natalie or one of the people from 2/8/5 win? Please review:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: here's a chapter preview: "Watch out she's quick, Look out for a pretty little thing called Natalie, if you see her tell her I'm coming, she better ru-uh-un"  
-Bruno Mars**

**•**

**•**

**•**

DAY 10 of the 75th Hunger Games

"Well, they've just announced the feast, and it looks like little Natalie is already working on a trap using the net from Coral and the axe from Darren," Caesar stated the obvious.

"The feast sure is a creative idea! I wonder how on earth Plutarch thought of it!" Seneca tried his hardest not to be sarcastic.

"The feast is starting in 45 minutes. Lets see how the tributes prepare."

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

**Johanna** watched as the girl used the rope she had sent her to tie to the net she had stolen to a branch. It looked like some sort of a trap, but she wasn't familiar with knotting or trapping.

"Katniss, is that some sort of a snare?" Johanna asked. She knew Katniss hunted, and probably knew what Natalie was making.

"It's actually a hanging trap, like the one Rue was in," Katniss's eyes stung at the memory, "what's weird is that she's tying her axe to it. I would assume she needs it for the feast."

"She's been staying pretty close to Anthony from two. Maybe he's her target," Johanna said, wondering if it was too early in the games to hope her tribute would live.

Johanna hoped there was a bigger axe in the backpack that would be set out for Natalie, and maybe some sort of armor. Mercedes was definitely the biggest threat, and it would take a lot to beat him.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

**Katniss** looked around to where the tributes were perched near the Cornucopia. The feast was about to begin, and the tension in the mentor room was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let the feast BEGIN!" Claudius Templesmith's voice boomed.

Natalie immediately ran forward and grabbed her bag, as well as Anthony's, and ran towards her trap near the edge of the woods. She slowed a little so he could catch up, then quickened her pace to stay out of his grasp.

Mercedes waited until the girl from 5 ran for her pack, then tackled her and snapped her neck. He looked for the girl from 8, who was already leaving the clearing into the desert. He grabbed his pack and ran after her.

Meanwhile, Natalie and Anthony were approaching her trap. Much to Katniss's horror, she tripped and became stuck hanging from her own net. The girl desperately looked for her axe, but it was perched in the branch she hung from.

Only one word was in Katniss's thoughts. _Rue. Rue. Rue. Rue. Rue_. Rue had died in this exact same kind of trap, from a district one tribute. It was Rue all over again. Anthony finally got to where Natalie was trapped, and drew back his hand, which was holding an electric knife. _Thanks, Brutus, what a wonderful sponsor gift_. Katniss could feel Johanna's nails digging into her skin in anxiousness.

Natalie cut a knot underneath her, and all at once, the net holding her broke, going up, causing the other end of the rope that had been tied to her axe to swoop down. It caused the axe to swing off the branch it had been placed on and lodge itself in Anthony's skull.

Katniss gasped as she realized what Natalie's plan had been. By following Anthony, she learned he had only close range weapons and would have to be near her to kill her. She stole a net from Coral, and slightly weakened it from the bottom, knowing she would have to escape it herself. Her weight leaving the net would cause one end of the rope to rise, and the other to fall. By tying an axe to this, the axe would fall from the branch, and hit the person in front of the net. Natalie had made Anthony think he had the upper hand, then pulled the carpet up from underneath him, killing him.

"She tricked him. Her trap worked after all," Johanna quietly said next to Katniss. She took a peek into the other room and saw everyone else was also in awe of the small girl's plan.

Katniss went back to watching the girl to see if she had a plan to eliminate Mercedes. Natalie opened her pack and saw a large axe. Her eyes widened and a smile crept on her face. She opened Anthony's pack and pulled out a map of the arena and food. She quickly stuffed half an orange in her mouth and immediately went towards the second lake, located in the woods.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

_Smart girl_, **Johanna** thought, _not wasting any time_. She knew Mercedes would find her soon. Johanna looked at one of the smaller screen and saw her tribute had racked in vast amounts of sponsor money. She sent her everything she could possibly need: spiked gloves, adrenaline tablets, bandages, food, goggles for the lake, chemical burn treatment, and a few knives. Still, there was tons left in her sponsor account.

Natalie spoke to the sky, "Johanna, stop! He's going to see where all the parachutes land and find me!"

Johanna sheepishly took her hand away from the orange button that sent gifts, and checked to see what Natalie was doing that was so important she thought it was okay to yell at the person who was keeping her alive. Like any district 7 kid, she cut down a large tree next to the lake and dodged out of the way while it fell, one end in the forest and the other on the island. It made sort of a make shift bridge. She walked across and saw it was very sturdy, and frowned unhappily. Natalie then picked up the axe and went back to the tree, and made small hacks along the side of the trunk, where they were not visible. She once again hopped across it and smiled, satisfied at the wobbliness of her homemade bridge.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

**Natalie** jumped as hard as she could in the middle of the trunk and heard a satisfying cracking sound. It would have a little trouble holding her, but would do. Anyone over 110 pounds, like Mercedes, would break it and fall into the chloroform.

She then went to the island and began collecting Mercedes-type weapons. Once she had collected every sword, shield, spear, trident, and knife larger than 7 inches, she shoved them all into the lake. Now he would only have the weapons he brought here, if he made it to the island.

Natalie was prepared for the fight, and put on the metal gloves. There was plenty here to dodge behind, and she could probably out run him. She was ready, she was hopeful, she was... scared. Terrified, even. Natalie was now aware her entire body was trembling. She was a 12 year old girl, and a small one at that. He was an 18 year old man, with training. And if he did kill her, where would she go? Not paradise. She was certain of that. She clubbed a boy to death, was responsible for the death of his parents. Tears threatened to escape her eyes, then she saw something. Someone. Oakley!

"Oakley!" She whisper shouted, "Come here!"

"No. You're a killer. You let me die. Now my sister's an orphan. Who's going to take care of her? You? You're going to die. That boy will kill you and I will laugh." Oakley said, fading away.

_No. He's dead_, she reminded herself, _he can't talk. That's not real_. It took her a while to calm down, but she did after about ten minutes.

A canon went off in the distance. Now it was the final two. Maybe she should lose, go to wherever Oakley was. She could surrender, let Mercedes have her. She knew it was Mercedes, because let's be real, no way the girl from 8 could've taken him.

Mercedes yelled from somewhere. "Come out and play, 7! These are the Hunger GAMES, after all!" Oh dear_, _he was just as crazy as she was. She wondered if Diamond had been following him around the whole time like Oakley was to her.

"Over here! Don't be scared of a little girl!" She had no idea where this came from, oh no, she was shaking again. Quickly, she popped 5 more adrenaline tablets. _That should fix it,_ she thought.

Mercedes appeared 30 feet away. He smiled wickedly, and sped towards her. Natalie spun around and ran back to the island, careful to leap over the crack in the bridge. Once across, she raised her axe, and watched as Mercedes stepped near the edge closest to the island, and fell into the lake.

He did not die. Mercedes barely escaped the chemical alive, crawling onto the sandy surface of the island, coughing and shaking. Natalie figured he would give out in a few minutes, and she could relax. Instead, Oakley appeared next to her.

He whispered two words in her ear. "Kill him."

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

The entire viewing room for mentors sat in shock as Natalie hacked away at Mercedes, staring at something only she could see.

"Are you happy now?!" She shouted and hissed at the invisible entity while her axe continued to connect with Mercedes's body, "It's just what you wanted! He's dead! I killed him! Just like you said!"

She eventually finished mutilating the boy and collapsed into the sand, shaking with sobs. A hovercraft collected his body, and Claudius Templesmith spoke.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THE VICTOR OF THE 75th ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES, NATALIE CYPRESS!" You could hear the cheering on the streets of the Capitol.

The girl stood up and smiled weakly. Everyone looked to Johanna, who simply said "They'll probably edit that bad part out".

"Don't worry," Beetee spoke, "the hallucinations are a side effect of the numerous adrenaline and energy tablets she's consumed over the past week and a half".

"Seemed like a good idea," was all Johanna said to defend giving the girl countless supplements.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

**Cashmere** listened eagerly about the latest victor, whose games ended 3 days ago. She could finally be around a child that wouldn't fear her, flinch when she moved too fast. She turned to Johanna, who had just gotten back from visiting her, "How is she?"

"Beetee was right. She's not a crazy hallucinating axe murderer or anything. But she is a sarcastic little bitch," Johanna's answer was pretty easy to believe.

"Ew! It will be like having a mini Johanna!" Finnick playfully whined.

"Exactly what the world needs. More Johanna's," Gloss sauntered over and joined the conversation.

"I don't understand why you're all so upset about this. Panem would be a much better place with more me's around." Johanna teasingly flipped her hair as she spoke.

"Anyways, when is her crowning? I want too meet her," Cashmere tried not to sound too urgent.

"The crowning and interview are tomorrow. Then all of us get to spend a week together until the wedding because I certainly love you people," Johanna sarcastically replied.

"Oh yeah. That," Cashmere wasn't sure when Enobaria had entered the conversation, but now she was speaking. She didn't mind, it just startled her a little.

"Yay for the happy couple! All Victors are invited!" Effie was for some reason in the victor's lounge. Everyone exchanged eye rolls and Enobaria flashed her fangs at the pink haired freak. Still, she would not leave. Unfortunately, this was a rather frequent occurrence.

"No one asked you!" Johanna snapped.

"Why are you even here?" Gloss demanded.

"Don't make me tie you to a table like last time!" Enobaria threatened.

"Who let you in this room?" Cashmere interrogated.

"I think a bird just flew out of your hair. Please leave before there's a swarm," Finnick begged.

"I'll have you know this is a the huge trend right now! And shouldn't all of you be on your district floors? You victors have no respect for the people who keep you alive. Without escorts, none of you would have survived the Games!"

This statement sent everyone into fits of laughter, and Effie spoke again. "You people have no manners! When I was your age I was attending debutant classes and learning my etiquette."

Everyone exchanged a mischievous look and took a step closer to Effie.

Enobaria started it. "You're right. My manners are terrible. I think my bloodthirst gets in the way," she said, licking her teeth.

"It's been ten years since I've been in the arena. I wonder if I'm still deadly," Finnick joined in.

"I think I keep a knife-" Gloss didn't have to finish, because Effie had already taken off running.

The group exchanged high-fives and goodbyes and all left for their 'clients' of the night. As Effie would say, tomorrow is a "big, big, day!"

**•**

**•**

**•**

**I'll do the Crowning/interview then the wedding. Should I do the victory tour too? Throw in some more Natalie POV? ****PLEASE REVEIW:) **


	6. Chapter 6 woah you can name these

**A/N: yes, snow does prostitute the victors in this story, but I try not to be too descriptive bc it kind of makes me uncomfortable. It won't be graphic but may be slightly disturbing. Not to go all humanitarian on you, but I would like to remind you that what happens to the people in this story(sex slaves) happens to hundreds of thousands of people. If you find this disturbing, I am sorry, but this is a very real problem. ** ** Whoops I did go all humanitarian on you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games.**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**Snow** was growing impatient as he waited for the newest survivor, the newest threat, to arrive in his office. This was almost as bad as last year's problem. First two Victors, now a child had beat his games. He had already contacted next year's head game maker to make sure they would be extra bloody, extra brutal. Everdeen had started a spark, and Cypress had fanned the flame. The wedding would show the districts that the Star Crossed Lovers were a part of the Capitol now, and executing the tribute's parents would do the work for him. Still, people had interest in the iridescent young girl, and she had a place with her mentor among the other attractive victors.

The district scum was finally sitting opposite his desk rather uncomfortably. She looked like every other person who had walked through these doors: confident, calm, emotionless. They always left broken, whether their tongues missing or their loved ones dead or their dignity gone.

"Congratulations on your win, Ms. Cypress." She nodded.

"Your sponsors really looked out for you in the arena. If only there were a way to repay them," He started the rehearsed speech.

"Didn't I repay them by winning?"

"There's more they expect from the person they lavished with the gift of life, don't you think? Would you like some tea?"

"No. Thank you,"

"I think I'll still have some, Ms, Cypress." He signaled for the Avox holding a tray to come forward. A classmate of hers, someone close enough to make an impact, but not too close to make her disagreeable. Her face slightly fell at her peer.

"I'm sorry, do you know this person?" He said in his scripted way.

"No."

"Then I'm sure you won't mind watching this," two guards stepped forward and began to beat the vermin with batons, him making ghoulish tongueless screams of pain.

"Please! Stop!" This was now going exactly where the president had expected it to.

"I heard you had a little sister," he said suggestively, "It would be a shame if there were to be an accident, wouldn't it?" The Avox was dragged out of the room.

"What do I have to do?" She spoke just the words he wanted to hear.

"Thank your sponsors. Personally. Show everyone that a child could not have won these games. You aren't a little girl. You will be a cold blooded killer," he instructed and she nodded, then opened her mouth.

"Personally how?"

"You'll see soon enough," he said, sliding her a blue envelope.

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

**Johanna** was speaking to her tribute, no, her victor, before she went for the recap and crowning.

"Don't forget your new angle. We know what might happen if it drops," she tried to both warn and encourage her at the same time.

She was in a tight navy dress that made the hateful glare in her navy eyes appear even more menacing. Her hair was tied in a neat bun to showcase her rather dominant cheekbones, and had makeup carefully applied to make her look sharp, focused. She looked like a killer. She was a killer.

Johanna made her way to her seat in the audience between Katniss and Finnick as the recap began. The story was of a girl who went into the games with no chance, but overcame the odds to realize that she had a knack for murder. The Capitol citizens found it to be very touching, with the blood and gore of her axe thrilling. She had them eating out of the palm of her hand.

The recap ended with her swinging her axe into Mercedes, her shouts edited out. Caesar turned to her interview. This was it. The girl had to act proud and not at all ashamed of her victory.

"So tell me Natalie, how do you feel about your games?" His bright red tongue flicked as he talked.

"I think it's pretty safe to say I enjoyed them more than the other tributes," she said coldly. The audience erupted into laughter. Even the mentors chucked slightly, but for a very different reason. Natalie then continued her answer, "But I don't know, it seemed like Mercedes was having a damn good time before I hacked him to bits."

The audience was now roaring with laughter at the girl's icy irony and icy stare to match. Johanna made eye contact with her and nodded slightly. She had not slipped up yet.

"When did you know you had won the games?"

"When everyone else was dead and I was still breathing." More laughter from the audience.

"What do you think set you apart from the other tributes, made you a winner?"

"I wasn't a dumbass." The audience loved her blunt sense of humor that had been so carefully rehearsed.

"Now, how did you feel when your district partner died?" Johanna saw her drop her glare for half a millisecond.

"I was pretty mad, but I think I got my revenge, what about you?"

"Why certainly, Natalie. What's it feel like to be the youngest victor ever?"

The camera quickly flashed to Finnick, who fake pouted that his record was broken.

"I have a slight headache, but other than that I feel fine," the room erupted with laughter. Johanna was pleased that she had remembered her advice to avoid answering questions that could not be worded in her favor.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Natalie Cypress! Victor of the 3rd Quarter Quell!"

Snow came with his evil beard and crowned the victor just like every year, then the curtain closed like every year, and there would be a party like every year.

• **• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

**He** loved being their first. He was Snow's second in command, and it certainly had its perks. This was one of them. He had been all of their firsts: Finnick Odair, the brother and sister from one, Johanna Mason, even the scrawny kid from 3 who won the 73rd games. Now, he would be the 75th Victor's first.

He took pleasure in the looks of shock and surprise on their faces, knowing he had shown them something completely unexpected. He paid great money for this privilege, and even sponsored tributes he really wanted. How else would that 14 year old have gotten his trident?

He led the girl standing in front of him silently to the bedroom. He tried to make small talk, but she was rather blank and unresponsive, not that he cared. He didn't pay for talking, and poured the two of them something strong.

Eventually, he got to work, but still she laid there blankly, perhaps trying to pretend she was somewhere else. He finished, and she stood up, still emotionless, redressed herself, and left for the cab to take her back to the training center. Not the best sex he ever had, but he was her first.

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

**Finnick** wasn't surprised when there was another cab in front of him as he pulled up to the training center. He was however, surprised to see that the person walking in front of him couldn't have been more than 5'1. He wanted to believe she was returning from some other event, but it was 3 in the morning. There weren't many places she could've been. For God's sake, she had only been out of the arena 4 days.

He thought back to ten years ago, right after he had finished his games, and met with the president. No, Snow did not wait until he was 16 to sell him, as he did not wait with Johanna or that boy from 3, so why had Finnick assumed he would wait for this girl? Because she was 12? If Snow cared about age, he wouldn't send children into a fight to the death.

Finnick remembered how hard it was on his 14 year old body, and could only imagine what it would do to a 12 year old. Anything under 16, really, was much to young for killing or drinking or anything of that nature. Young bodies are not supposed to be capable of such sins. Not that anyone in the Capitol gave a shit.

They were now both in the lobby. Upon closer inspection, he saw her eyes were bloodshot and it was obvious she had recently consumed alcohol. She noticed him, and made brief eye contact, then scanned her eyes across his body, doing some sort of mental math problem.

"I'm Finnick. I assume you're Natalie?" He introduced himself as politely as could, considering the circumstances.

"Nice to meet you," she said with a yawn. The smell of alcohol and some sort of cologne was more noticeable as he got closer to her. He figured he smelled the same way, never noticing it on himself. She appeared slightly disoriented. Whatever she had drank must've been strong. They were now approaching the elevator, her stumbling in the wrong direction. Finnick tried to redirect her without touching her too much. Once Johanna had gotten too drunk and he had tried to lead her by her arm to her room, and Beetee had to pull the broken glass out of Finnick's shoulder. Lesson learned.

"Floor seven?" He asked.

"What?" She snapped out of whatever drunk wonderland she was in.

"Which floor do you need?"

"No thanks. I'll just sleep here," she said, sliding to the ground and slipping back into the blissful world of intoxication.

Finnick grabbed her arm to stabilize her right before she hit the ground. Drunk people were hard to deal with, drunk Victors even harder. A drunk child Victor was just unreasonable. He hit the 7 button and watched to make sure she didn't pass out or anything.

They were now on floor 7, which artificially smelled like pine trees. He checked to see if Johanna, who was probably more equipped to deal with this, was awake. Unfortunately, she was still out with whatever scumbag Snow owed a debt too. He gently nudged her to where her room was located, then opened the door.

Natalie collapsed onto the bed, mumbling lightly. Finnick gently pushed the half of her body hanging off of the bed onto it. He saw something on her leg knew this was definitely something he shouldn't have to deal with. Complete proof on why this should not happen to teenagers. Before he left, he used the common decency to wipe the blood off her thigh.( )

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

"So, do you guys ever get bored just sitting here all day?" **Katniss** asked from the barstool she was seated at in the mentor's lounge.

"No, not really. At least I'm with people I actually enjoy being near," Gloss answered from the poker table he was seated at with a few other Victors. The wedding was in 5 days, and previous Victors were slowly trickling in for the mandatory event.

"You know what would make this game funner? Strip poker!" Finnick cried happily.

"You mean I get the honor of seeing Finnick Odair undress?" Cashmere said with fake eagerness.

"Nothing you haven't seen before," he replied with a wink.

"Can you not? I actually don't enjoy staring at naked people," Katniss complained.

"Bummer," Peeta, who had already removed his shirt, responded blankly.

"Go wake up Johanna and Natalie," Finnick suggested, "but make sure you have some sort of defense for when Johanna hurls something heavy at you."

"And why would I risk my safety because you're too scared to wake her up?" Katniss challenged him.

"Would you rather watch this?" Gloss asked, unbuttoning his shirt.

Katniss took that as the initiative to leave. When her back was turned from them, she gave a very long, exaggerated eye roll.

She opened the first door on floor 7 and saw Johanna sleeping on the ground near the nightstand. Johanna looked much younger and a lot less deadly as she lightly snored. It reminded her of Gale after the whipping, when he looked so innocent and childish as he slept. Katniss was rather scared to touch her, so she yelled enough to wake her up. Johanna stood up and gave her a look that could kill. She raised a lamp and threw it to purposely just miss Katniss's head. Katniss quickly left the room and went into the next one to wake up Natalie.

Katniss had to look around a while to find her. She took a cautious step towards the bed, then found her, curled in a ball near the headboard. She reminded her of Prim, now that her face was not full of murderous hate, she looked peaceful in sleep. Katniss was about to wake her up when something on the nightstand caught her eye. She checked to make sure Natalie was still asleep, then gingerly picked up the already opened blue envelope. Inside was a small card with an address and yesterday's date on it. No information, just an address and a date.

"Guess the secret's out, huh?" Katniss turned around and saw Johanna in the doorway. How long had she been there? Katniss decided to go with it, maybe Johanna would let on more information.

"You could have just asked," Johanna continued.

"Would you have told me if I did?" Katniss countered.

Johanna thought for a moment before answering, "Ehh, I suppose not."

"What the fuck?" Natalie had interrupted their conversation, holding a knife.

"You sleep with a knife?" Johanna was only half surprised.

"Why not?" It was answer enough.

"Hey kid, what happened to your shoulders?" Katniss asked, eyeing the two bruises on her shoulders.

"I bruise easy," Katniss could tell by the way she broke eye contact that this wasn't the whole truth.

Johanna alleviated the awkwardness. "I hear we're missing a great game of strip poker. Lets go."

•** • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

"What do you do for fun, being cramped up in the Center?" Peeta asked during the feast called lunch.

"We're usually not here for this long, but they're having us stay 'til the wedding. But we do random stuff: play chess, mess with the escorts, drinking games, more chess, once we started a fight club, another time Jacob(pronounced the polish way) rewired the lighting, hide and go seek is really fun since the building's so big, chess again, elevator tag, truth or dare is fun," Finnick began to list the multiple activities the victors enjoyed when they were together.

"I think they all stopped mentally aging after age 20," Brutus said gruffly, "like a bunch of giddy teenagers."

"It's not like you've never played with us," Johanna sneered.

"Yeah! The fight club was your idea!" Cashmere said accusingly.

"But we all enjoyed it, no?" Brutus was smug. Everyone laughed fondly at the memory, Beetee was referee.

"Look! The district 9 escort is coming," Jacob, the boy from 3 who won the 73rd games, exclaimed giddily. He then handed an almost microscopic device to Cecelia, who seemed the least threatening of the bunch.

"Hallo everyone," the escort said in his disgusting Capitol accent.

"How are you today?" Cecelia asked, patting him on the back, sticking the device on him.

It began to make beeping noises, very high pitched at a steady pace.

"Does anyone else hear that beeping sound?" He asked. Everyone shook their heads and appeared confused.

"You don't hear it? It's so loud," he spun around, looking for the sound. He continued to search for the source of the beeping, clearly agitated.

"You know," Cashmere said, "I heard hearing beeps is the first symptom of a virus going around the Capitol. It makes your nose grow and your hair fall out."

"I have to go to a doctor!" He screeched, running as fast as his stumpy legs could carry him. Everyone was cracking up, relishing in the escort's terror.

•

•

•

**Don't forget to review xoxo**

**i know pimping out a 12 year old is nasty, but 12 year olds are being pimped out as you read this. Human trafficking is a huge problem let's raise awareness! **


	7. Chapter 7)

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games duh**

**•**

**•**

**•**

It was the day before the wedding, but rather than prepare, the victors were sprawled throughout the lounge, doing miscellaneous activities. Nearly all victors were somewhere in the building, either drinking or sleeping. Katniss was about to eat a muffin when something gold caught her eye. It was hollowed out, and triangular, in the shape of a tooth. While she was first bewildered, she came to the conclusion that it was Enobaria's rather quickly.

"Enobaria, is this your... Tooth?" She asked, holding up the little gold cap.

"What no? My teeth are all real. They were cosmetically altered to be pointy. Why would I put fake tooth caps on top of them?" She spoke about twice as fast as normal.

"We never said they were fake, you did," Jacob said accusingly.

Eager to get the attention off herself, Enobaria said the most interesting thing that came to mind. "Blight has 11 toes!"

"Like 5 on one and 6 on the other?" Peeta asked curiously.

"Ooh, or 4 on one and 7 on the other?" Cashmere was now also interested.

"It's a birth defect!" Blight defended himself, then used Enobaria's tactic, "Johanna was born blonde!"

"You said you wouldn't tell!" Johanna cried.

"I knew it!" Finnick jumped up.

"If you were still blonde we could've called you Hanna," Haymitch managed to slur.

"I will personally shove that bottle up your ass!" Johanna threatened, but everyone was still laughing, so she added "Cashmere only clips her nails once a month!"

"She's a witch!" Brutus shouted.

"Are they like... Claws?" Cecelia asked.

"No! I like to paint them!" Cashmere defended herself.

"With what? The blood of the children you claw with your witch nails?" Enobaria had finally recovered from the tooth secret enough to laugh.

"With paint!" Desperate to be out of the spotlight, Cashmere shamed her brother. "Gloss was born with a tail!"

"That's a family secret!" He looked particularly murderous.

"Like a monkey?" Katniss inquired.

"Or fluffy, like a rabbit?" Chaff wondered aloud.

"Is it still there?" Finnick stared near Gloss's rear, trying to get a glimpse of it.

"Can we see it?" Of course Peeta would ask. Everyone was now thoroughly interested in Gloss's tail.

"No. It was only 1/4 an inch long and the doctors cut it off when I was born," he sulked, then perked up. "Finnick gets full body waxes!" He happily outed his friend.

"Even you-know-where?" Jacob appeared concerned.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Blight was trying not to laugh too hard.

"It's Annie's request!" Finnick was burning red. "Peeta's not a virgin!"

"You're what?!" Katniss screeched.

"Remember when Delly came to visit me after the reaping?" He answered her with a question.

"Yes." Katniss saw where this was going.

"...yeah..." Peeta implied the deed.

"Well this could make the wedding awkward," Johanna decided to state the obvious. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"I actually helped you. No secret between the pretend in love married couple, right?" Finnick tried to lighten the situation.

"It's not like you've never gotten any of that hot 'cousin' of yours," Cashmere added thoughtfully.

"Actually I haven't." Katniss was starting to get angry.

"Seriously? But he's so fiiine!" Johanna had consumed more than a little alcohol.

"No. He doesn't see me that way," Katniss said it a little disappointed.

"At least we get to get fake-married, right?" Peeta tried to cheer her up.

"Here sweetheart," Haymitch slurred, "have a drink!" He then proceeded to literally throw a martini, glass and all, onto Katniss.

"This is disgusting!" She yelled.

"Sucks to suck dick!"

"Peeta's dick!"

"Hard!"

"Like I said before, a bunch of immature fucks." Brutus quickly ended the jabs at Katniss. She left the room, muttering something about a wedding dress, Peeta following close behind pleading apology after apology.

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

****Mockingjays flitted around the president's mansion's courtyard, singing wedding tunes. Johanna and the other victors found them rather annoying, not that anyone had asked. The tables for the victors had been neatly organized: the elderly at one, 30s and up at another, one specially for the drunks and addicts, and one for the 'desirables'. The only exception was Annie. Although she was 23, she was seated next to Cecelia at the 30 and up table, sneaking glances at Finnick occasionally.

The 'desirables' table consisted of Finnick, Gloss, Enobaria, Natalie, Jacob(clients for him weren't as common, but they came when he was in the Capitol), Cashmere, and Johanna. Underneath each perfectly folded place card was a metallic blue envelope, gleaming in the fake joy of the fake wedding. Cashmere opened the Envelope over her lap, and Finnick, who was seated next to her, couldn't help but take a peak at who she was assigned to.

Much to his dismay, it was the same address as him. Even worse, his only thought of this was _at least it's not Gloss_, which had happened before. Now that he thought about it, he had done the deed with everyone at the table, seldom Natalie. _Not for long_, a voice rang in his head, but he tried to block it out and focus on other things at the table. Just his luck, he now pictured how everyone looked in different socialites' beds. He tried to think about how Johanna's hair looked a little red in the sun, but instead thought about how it looked sweaty in his hands against the sheets as a client watched.

His eyes drifted to Jacob. You had to be very high up to get two victors in one night, and seemed that the richer you were, the more bloodlust you had. Jacob was rather weak, winning his games by tricking the other tributes to fall to their deaths, so he had virtually no muscle, and an average face. It was nights like that where people didn't want to see seductive Finnick, they wanted a malicious monster who would take control over the weaker Jacob."Make him cry, Odair." The memories made him sick to his stomach. He had to stop thinking like this. His eyes drifted from Gloss to Enobaria to Johanna to oh God- Natalie. He pushed that thought as far away as he possibly could, searching the other tables for Annie.

He finally met her deep green eyes and was instantly calmed. She smiled faintly at him, then turned toward the alter, where the Katniss and Peeta were exchanging Capitol vows. Peeta slid a ring on her finger, then kissed her hand. They pulled each other close and shared a kiss. Finnick thought of Annie, and how badly he wanted to marry her, put a ring on her, have the world know they would always be together. In a better world, they could be married now, neither of them murderers, Annie not unstable, Finnick not a slave. But they lived in Panem, where two people who weren't in love were sharing a dance in a wedding they didn't want.

Mockingjays were circling the table and humming the wedding song, and Johanna appeared annoyed to say the least with them. She slammed her fist on the table, and shouted "Shut up!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" The birds echoed her, more joining in each time. Johanna's eyes lit up at an idea.

"Finnick's a fag," she whisper sang to one of the birds.

"Finnick's a fag! Finnick's a fag! Finnick's a fag!" The birds seemingly chanted. They all sang it at different times, creating a chorus of slurs directed at Finnick. Soon the other victors joined in, whispering different insults to the mockingjays, who happily repeated whatever they heard.

They were all laughing hysterically at the now swarm of birds spewing random statements ranging from nursery rhymes to chemical formulas. It was really quite the scene. That is, until someone called all the birds away and gave them a 'look what you did' look. They were then ushered into the mansion, where a party would be held for hours into the morning.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Finnick sat awkwardly next to Cashmere in a cab taking them to someone whose name was left anonymous. They were still in their wedding attire, sequins and feathers rubbing of Cashmere's dress. The cab eventually pulled up to mansion not much smaller than Snow's, located outside the city.

"Get this over with, eh?" Finnick said, unlocking and opening the door.

"Nothing we haven't done before," she winked and began to get into character, fluffing her styled hair.

Waiting in the entryway was Plutarch Heavensbee. At least this would result in next year's tributes being favored. Plutarch led them into the bedroom and closed the curtains. Finnick began to unbutton his shirt, but Plutarch stopped him.

"That won't be necessary." His voice was crisp.

"What?!" Finnick and Cashmere asked in unison.

"This was the only way I could get the two of you alone, unmonitored," he explained as though it was obvious, "I have a proposition for you."

"What is it?" Cashmere spoke softly.

"Please, sit." He led them to the couch in his master suite. "As you may know, the last few games haven't exactly ended in Snow's favour."

"I'm surprised you're still alive," Finnick truly was, a twelve year old girl made the arena look like a joke.

"The next games should cover that. Anyways, the districts have been building up hope. Uprising-"

"It won't work." Cashmere coldly interrupted him.

"What makes you so sure?" Plutarch was pretty positive his rebellion would work. He was a genius, of course it would.

"Learned helplessness." Cashmere stated.

"Learned what?" Finnick was used to fisherman slang, not psychology terms.

Cashmere sighed. "We learn it in training. It's a study from before the dark days. Scientists shocked a group of dogs everyday for a month, offering them no way to stop the electricity."

"And this has to do with uprising how?" Plutarch interrogated.

"Let me finish," she snapped. "After a month, they offered the dogs an escape from the shocks, but the dogs merely whimpered and accepted the electricity. After being abused for so long, they viewed their pain as inescapable, not even bothering to try and stop it. Learned helplessness. That's why people even bother showing up to the reaping. They know its hopeless. Even if we offered them a way out, they wouldn't take it. Too used to being oppressed."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Plutarch smugly showed videos of uprisings in different districts. Almost every district had some sort of one, even if it was small. "We have supporters in every district, even 13."

"You mean the pussies who hide underground and watch us die every year?" Finnick was very skeptical of the mystery district.

"Wow. I would sure love to join a rebellion with a bunch of mole people too scared to face their problems." Cashmere sarcastically agreed with Finnick.

"They've been planning this for 75 years. They've been waiting for the right time. Now." Plutarch was considering begging them to join at this point.

"If their plan is 75 years in the making, it should hold through without us. They're probably only doing this now because they're out of food." Finnick's voice was beginning to rise.

"And why would we risk everything to help an underground district attempt to overthrow one of the most powerful governments of all time?" Cashmere found his rebellion idea rather rash and annoying.

"The people look up to the victors. You're all a symbol of hope-"

"More like a symbol of sex," Finnick muttered and Cashmere agreed.

"Exactly why you would be interested in joining. Think of why you're in my bedroom, what Snow has done to you, done to your families. Wouldn't you like to be a part of the grand plan to end it all?" Plutarch argued. He had thought they would jump to the support of a rebellion, not question the very idea of it.

"Eh, I guess I'll think about it." Finnick didn't want to put anymore people in danger than he already had.

"I'm only in if Gloss is in," Cashmere appeared bored with the idea of overthrowing Snow.

"And Johanna too." Finnick added.

Plutarch sighed. "I already spoke to them. They said the exact same thing about you two, and I meet with Jacob and Natalie in a few days. Haymitch, Beetee, Mags, and a few others are already on board." Surely mentioning Mags would get Finnick's trust.

"I guess we're all in then?" Finnick checked Cashmere's expression to see if she planned on helping the rebels.

"What exactly are we supposed to do?" Cashmere asked, and Plutarch couldn't tell if it was because she had already agreed to help or was wondering if this was worth it.

"We have bugged certain accessories with microphones to record important conversations. Our plan was to have the more desirable victors plant them on their clients, so we can hear confidential information."

"Easy enough," her tone was flat, as if this was no bigger than stealing an extra portion of grain.

"So you guys'll help?" Plutarch clarified.

"I'll start as soon as I can," Finnick said with a nod.

"Here's a pair of earrings. Tomorrow you're meeting with one of the President's advisors. Trade them out with a pair she already has." Plutarch spoke slowly, carefully pronouncing each word.

He slid the earrings to the pair. "That's all your needed for, we'll come to you with further information."

As they were leaving, Cashmere turned to face the gamemaker. "And if this doesn't work out?"

"Then everything stays exactly the same."

**•**

**•**

**•**

**A/N: yeah there's a chapter whoop dee doo. How come people never make all the victors friends, because really, aren't they all in the same boat? Ew school starts really soon help me. Review please xoxo and uhm should I go straight to the victory tour or do a chapter where everyone goes home for a week and yeah**


	8. Chapter 8 once again naming these hahha

**just a quick chapter where everyone goes home before the victory tour bc don't tell me what to do.**

**Disclaimer: I do nawt own the hunger games  
•**

**•**

•

Cashmere stared furiously at the rain, as if she could wish away its presence. She hated the way it turned her garden into a puddle of mud, the way it made the whole district grey, and the way it made everyone stay inside. But most of all, she hated the way it reminded her of her Games. Pure Hell, they were. It poured every single day, and she was surprised no one killed themselves to escape the watery torture. The rain was unnatural, falling in a tick-tock method, as if the gamemakers wanted the tributes to go insane. Now that she thought about it, they probably did.

She considered taking out her red umbrella, getting out a flashlight, and taking a walk through the nighttime rain, if only to prove to herself that it didn't scare her. But that would be a complete and total lie. The rain terrified her, and it angered her that she was so frightened by water. At the moment, she was on the phone with Gloss, who she had woken up for the special occasion of her whimpering into the phone. Perhaps she could let him sleep, it was 4 in the morning, but it was _raining_. What if it rained forever? What if this rain was spent specifically by Snow? Had he figured out the rebels' plan and this was his warning?

"He doesn't know, Cash," Gloss had seemingly read her mind, and she could hear the exasperation in his voice. Strained, because he was tired, but assuring, because he was her brother, and who could understand more?

So Cashmere did not sleep that night, as the pitter patter of the water would intensify her nightmares. And Gloss did not sleep, as there was no way he could, knowing his beloved sister was probably shaking with fear, staring out the window. They were on the phone for 5 hours, although most of the call consisted of them breathing into the phone, assuring the other that they were there.

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

Brutus took sick delight in the satisfying crunch sound his shoe made as it crushed a beetle. He was on his way to the vegetable stall, walking an extra half mile to avoid coming in contact with the training center. Whoever started the rumor that the district 2 Victors train future tributes was truly an idiot. Why in the hell would Brutus encourage teenagers to engage in lethal combat? Watching them train would be basically reliving his games.

Finally Brutus got to the stall, buying only a head of lettuce. He technically didn't need to buy things from here, his winnings covered most of his needs. Brutus liked to talk to the woman who ran the stall and grew the vegetables in her backyard. She was in no way pretty, with her stringy black hair and muddy eyes, but Brutus loved her all the same. He had come to this stall everyday for the past year, hoping he would have the courage to invite her to coffee, but a voice in his head always reminded him that even in district 2, no one could truly love a murderer. It infuriated him that he had won the fucking Hunger Games, but was too wimpy to, at age 40, to ask a girl out.

Brutus took his money out of his pocket, a million different jokes and ways to make her laugh streaming through his mind, and set the coins on the table. He opened his mouth to say it, ask her if she could meet up with him sometime, and spoke. He only managed to say 3 words that weren't even close to all the things he wanted to tell her.

"Keep the change."

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Finnick vigorously reviewed his notes. He had 217 pages full of what he and Plutarch had picked up on the mics, as well as the drunken secrets he had been collecting since age 14. With any luck, this would help the rebels learn government officials strengths and weaknesses, secrets to defeating them. Finnick would read through the notes, then copy the more important information into a sort of graphic organizer to be shared with the others. He only had an hour a day to do this, because Annie went to the beach alone every day at 3, and Finnick had no intention of letting her know any rebel secrets.

Finnick saw Annie approaching the house, and practically sprinted into the extra bedroom where he hid everything. He quickly lifted one of the floorboards, then a hatch in the underneath space, eventually placing everything in the secret compartment. He then went back into the kitchen to greet Annie, who would be there any second.

"...but then I dropped it and decided to just go home." Annie finished telling the story to no one in particular as she walked through the front door.

"How was the beach?" Finnick asked as he also entered the kitchen.

"I ran into Harris. You know, the oyster man. I bought a pound of oysters. Maybe I can find a pearl in one." Annie said hopefully. Finnick loved the way she didn't care how unrealistic things seemed, she would assume the outcome would be great. _She would make a great rebel, if she were sane_, Finnick thought, but tried to expel the 'if she were sane' part from his mind.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Natalie looked over her open suitcase with satisfaction. She didn't need to pack much for the victory tour, her stylist provided most of her wardrobe. All she needed was a few outfits for the days she had to stay extra because apparently Johanna had to stay in districts 4 and 12 a few days for reasons Natalie truly didn't care about, and things like toothpaste because she preferred the kind made in district 7. Natalie quickly looked around the room before stuffing one last item, a stuffed dog, into her bag. She knew it was a stupid and babyish thing to bring, but it undeniably gave her comfort and reminded her of the safety of the community home, and she wasn't exactly looking forward to the victory tour. Natalie had a bad feeling there was something Johanna wasn't telling her, but didn't want to think about what it could be. Since she had gotten back from the Capitol, the dog had rarely left her sight.

To distract herself, Natalie pulled one the books out from under her mattress and skimmed the contents. She absolutely loved her job for the rebels. It was in no way important, as she doubted anyone would trust an unstable twelve year old with anything substantial. Her part was to steal ancient books that only the elite could own; it would be too suspicious for a single capitolite(Plutarch) to spontaneously buy millions of dollars worth of texts. They ranged from fiction to historical, and contained all kinds of helpful information: why the American Revolution worked and the French didn't, the idea of stealing from the rich and giving to the poor, and tales of heroes that led humanity away from slavery and oppression. One day, after the rebellion, there would be books for everyone and new history texts would be made, saying Snow was a _dictator_, a new word she learned in her books, and she could finally see the places the maps she studied contained.

But for now, Natalie zipped her bag to prepare to tour the home districts of the people she had killed. Images of the dead tributes flashed through her mind and she could feel herself slipping away into a dark world of hatred and guilt.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Johanna never knew mentoring could be so hard. Sure, it was depressing to see her tributes die every year, but bringing home a victor was even more work. The girl was normal most of the time, but occasionally, she would snap and laugh maniacally and try to destroy everything in her path, and Johanna and occasionally Blight would have to physically restrain her. Natalie would then proceed to cry for up to an hour straight, and the most random things could set her off. But that was nowhere near as frustrating as the girl's nightmares. Johanna felt bad thinking of them with so much annoyance, but they were so... annoying. She could see how Natalie had literally killed people with her screams. Johanna could hear them from her house next door, and would sometimes have to leave her house and wake the child up simply to save her ears from the torturous sound. It was difficult to deal with such a young victor, because things alternated from needing to be held and falsely told that things would be okay, or being restrained from attempting to strangle Blight's cat. Such a strange mix, holding a stuffed animal one minute and a weapon the next.

Johanna could see how the bonds between mentor and victor were so strong and family like. In a way, Johanna had brought Natalie into this new world, and had to teach her exactly what was expected of her and what wasn't acceptable. She always thought of Blight as a father figure, and Finnick thought Mags as a mother figure, so Johanna couldn't help but wonder if Natalie saw her that way. Annie saw Finnick as more of a brotherly lover, and Haymitch saw fire girl and Peeta like annoying nieces and nephews. Looking at Natalie made Johanna proud, as if she had produced the girl herself, because she kind of did.

She reminded herself of this maternal responsibility as she locked the closet door Natalie was currently jabbing a knife into. Her screams were almost inhuman as she demanded to be let out, but Johanna knew better. Last time that had happened she had immediately found Natalie's knife imbedded in her bicep, with the girl laughing uncontrollably and attempting to slit her wrist with a piece of glass. No way in hell Johanna would let that happen again.

"Better calm down kid," Johanna yelled through the door as the stabbing began to slow, "the train comes in half an hour."

The thud of the knife in the door eventually slowed to a stop, and Johanna went up the stairs to fetch the girl's bags. Johanna remembered she was supposed to tell her that her stylist had packed each outfit for the entire trip, as she had to dress a certain way to  
please each district. She still hadn't gotten around to telling Natalie what would happen at the victory tour, but she wasn't sure how to word 'oh by the way the children who you killed's parents will be executed on the stage next to you'. Johanna decided to wait until they got to 12 and hope for the best until then.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Haymitch watched through alcohol-blurred vision as Katniss and Peeta tried to make sense of the madness surrounding them. He felt sorry for the kids, tangled in a death web of lies and acting. He had seen the girl's "cousin" a few times, moping around the mines. It must be tough, watching someone you love get married on national TV, but thanks to the wedding, said cousin was still breathing.

As far as Haymitch knew, things were going in the rebels' favor. Workers in a lot of districts had gone on strike, causing shortages, but district 12 was too Capitol-fearing to do much. However, roughly 75% of fishermen were not going to work in 4, and 11 had only produced 2/3 its usual crop. There was a downside to this. If the districts moved too fast towards rebellion, then they would act too soon and Snow could end everything before it started. They had to be careful; have everything simmer slowly then suddenly boil over, using the element of surprise.

Haymitch heard that the 76th games would cure everything. Seneca had said that the plan would be to make them extra brutal, to show Snow he was on his side, and the violent slaughter of their children even more so than most years would be enough to set the uprising over the edge. That, and the oh-so public executions looming tomorrow. Little did Snow know the very thing he thought he thought was keeping everyone under his control would be what pushes them over the edge. If there was one thing Haymitch knew, it was that Tyrants never won.

**•**

•

**Next chapter will be funnier y'all, I promise. Reviewreviewreviewreviewreview please**


End file.
